Talk:Cthulhu Cultus
The first story I ever took seriously... so it might suck. I was expecting more cthulhu :/ Diffomega 10:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) It's pretty good. It had some suspense and those creepy "what the fuck?" moments. BlindBen 13:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) The title Why is it called Cthulhu Cultus? As far as I'm aware, Cultus is Latin and this story isn't at all about the Roman Empire. Shouldn't it be renamed to, "Cthulhu Cults," or, since it's about Germany, Der Cthulhukult? MindOfStraw 02:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I am going to write one of these someday!Zodiacx2 12:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) The Astounding Review of the Almost Great Story! First of all, let me say that this was nearly great. I mean, it almost created a creepy atmosphere, but there are a lot of things that ruined the fun for me. Stop using numbers. Actually write the number. Instead of 5, say five. We're means We Are. What you meant was Were. Myths aren't whispered about by myths. A myth isn't a female moth. By there you mean They're. The ' indicates ownership, like Cthulhu's cultists, or Professor Angell's notes. It doesn't make sense for scouts to spend three days scouting, then return to the rest of the men, who have been camping on the beach. After waiting three days for them to return (without any mentioned means of communication), the commander sends just three men to check it out? It would make more sense for him to send all the men immediatly. In WW2, a German platoon was 20 men. If the book was so important, they would've sent at least a platoon. Are you aware of just what an MG42 is? It's a general-purpose machine gun. A Luger, meanwhile, was mainly an officer's weapon. Also, it was being replaced by the P38 by 1942. Even though you don't mention the year, it has to be at least 1942 for the MG42. It's more likely they'd have rifles, or MP40/44s. If the Allies were nearing Berlin, I assume you mean after Overlord, because otherwise it'd make more sense to just say Russians. And if it was after Overlord, Hitler probably wouldn't be able to send anyone into the Atlantic. I'm fairly sure the Atlantic Gap was non-existant by Overlord. Explain what the carvings of strange beings look like. Are they Deep Ones? Elder Things? Or something more sinister..? Why kill a man harmlessly carrying a book? He was clearly insane, but still, he wasn't doing any harm. They could've just taken the book from him, or demanded he hand it over. If Marcel was knocked out, it would have to be quickly after he noticed the men in robes. Maybe if you said 'multitudes' or 'dozens', it would've made more sense. After all, he could've run away or shot at them. He wouldn't have time to count all of them. All in all, this was almost a good story. You're almost good at this, you just need some work. I love the concept, but it just doesn't work. 3/10. Kingtiger666 09:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The shorter review of the Astounding Review of the Almost Great Story! I really enjoyed the review above. It covered most of the points I was going to make, thus sparing me from writing my own review/advice. The greatness of the review, however, inspired this response. Review: 9/10 Original Story: 4/10 (Not bad, keep writing to hone those skills) Trismagestus 01:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) So now my reviews are being reviewed? I guess I'm the next... Creepypasta... Roger Ebert..? Your review: 10/10 Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! 16:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No for giving a legit review is IMMEDIATELY put you FAR above Roger Ebert standards ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC)